


Cena Navideña

by Obsscure



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: cienpalabras, Crack, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre el pavo y el pastel de carne. Una palabra, dos historias. Set de drabbles independientes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pavo Relleno

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Reto #132: _Cena Navideña_ , para la comunidad [cienpalabras](http://cienpalabras.livejournal.com/).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry quiere cocinar, Draco tiene otros planes.

—¿Pavo?  
—Sí, sí. Pavo Relleno ¿Acaso no te gusta?  
—Claro. Me gusta _Comerlo_ , no _Cocinarlo_.  
— Sólo es cuestión de meterlo al horno, Draco.  
—Ese no es el problema ¡Quieres que yo te ayude, Harry! ¡Al puro estilo Muggle! No voy a meter mis deditos en la cavidad del animal ¿Pues cara de que me viste?  
—Ya, que yo lo relleno. Tan sólo quería hacer algo distinto, pensé que sería romántico.  
—Romántico sería verte cocinar con el delantal, sin nada más debajo. Romántico sería tumbarte en la mesa y poner el relleno en tu...  
—¡Aléjate de mí y del pavo, pervertido!

~▣~


	2. Los Fantasmas No Comen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No todos disfrutan la cena navideña en Hogwarts.

Las comidas de Hogwarts presumían de abundantes y deliciosas. La cena navideña era por diferencia, un festín pecaminoso al que se sucumbía sin remedio. Ron Weasley se relamía ante las opciones, sin saber por cual platillo comenzar. Padma Patil y Luna Lovegood discutían sobre que especias combinaban mejor con el pastel de carne. Blaise Zabini se embutía un trozo enorme de pavo, mientras Draco Malfoy le hacía bromas sobre el sobrepeso. El aroma abría el apetito de todos, excepto el de los fantasmas del castillo, quienes flotando sobre la nube de festividad, odiaban como nunca haberse aferrado al plano físico.

~▣~


End file.
